


Christmas

by megslittlehellhound



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Divergence, Everybody Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megslittlehellhound/pseuds/megslittlehellhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The road so far has had a lot of bumps, but with everyone in the bunker on Christmas, who cares?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas

They were unsure how they even got here. But they could all remember it clearly. Sam survived the trials, turning Meg into a human. Hell was shut off. Things went great, until the angels fell, Cas among them. Now, they’ve even survived that. \

They were surrounding a Christmas tree in the war room, Dean, Sam, Cas, Meg, Kevin, and Charlie. They pulled their presents out from under the tree, pretending, for just a moment, that monsters didn’t exist and everyone could always be happy.

They laughed, and sang Christmas carols. They had to explain to Cas why they were celebrating in winter, when Jesus was born in spring. He still doesn’t understand, but they let that be. 

Sam was playing with his new tablet, from Charlie, only half-engaging in conversation as Charlie showed him how to operate Windows 8.

And, apparently, sometime after she got there, Charlie hung mistletoe in the bunker.


End file.
